


Let's call a truce, shall we?

by commanderofcandles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofcandles/pseuds/commanderofcandles
Summary: Clarke has never been big on sharing, may it be clothes, food, space or feelings. That’s why she is not thrilled at the idea of sharing a room with someone else in NYU. Especially when she finds out her roommate is a complete idiot with hypnotic green eyes.orYet another roommates Clexa AU
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a simple something  
is gonna be a short fic, probably around 8 or 9 chapters  
hope you enjoy!

****Clarke has never been big on sharing, may it be clothes, food, space or feelings. That’s why she is not thrilled at the idea of sharing a room with someone else in NYU. She doesn’t have a choice though. As her mom says, ”Suck it up and deal with it.” Obviously, Clarke’s mother is not very good at encouraging and motivating her daughter.

But after all, it is Clarke’s choice to move away. And dorm rooms are just about the only thing she can afford.

When Clarke steps foot in the dorms for the first time - after having asked about four different people where she could find it - she feels uneasy. She can see people happily greeting each other, probably having known each other for some time.

Clarke does not know anyone in this place. She is not even from New York at all. She is from Seattle, but decided to move to New York for personal reasons - and maybe just a bit to piss her mother off, not that she would ever admit that last part.

Clarke figures that the first thing she should do is drop her suitcase off in her room and start to unpack before her roommate arrives. She looks around to find the person in charge of the students. When she can’t seem to find anyone who knows what they are doing, she settles for the student next to her, looking just as confused.

”Do you know what room you’re assigned to already?”

”Hello to you too, stranger,” The other girl replies with a smirk.

She’s obviously joking, so Clarke simply rolls her eyes in response. It’s not like she came here to make friends anyway.

The small brunette in front of her arches a brow and narrows her eyes at Clarke, seemingly looking for something she doesn’t seem to find. She eventually looks away and waves to a corner of the room.

”I think our assigned rooms are supposed to be on that list.”

Clarke glances in the direction the girl indicates then nods. ”Looks like it.”

She starts walking away before being called out.

”Hey blondie!”

Clarke doesn’t turn around, only slows down a little.

”You’re welcome! I’m Raven, by the way.”

Clarke only smiles. She has a feeling she will be seeing Raven again.

//

When Clarke gets to her room - it feels weird calling it that, considering it is just a small empty space with two desks and two beds - she drops her suitcase on the bed on the left side of the room.

She is aware that most people would wait for their roommate, get to know them and make the room comfortable for them both. Clarke doesn’t see the point. She simply unpacks her stuff quickly, - not that she has much anyway - makes her bed and decides to go for a shower. She only got off the plane two hours ago, and she is looking forward to getting some early sleep.

Clarke grabs a change of clothes, her towel and exists the room, locking the door behind her.

She spots the bathroom sign and follows it in hurried strides. She truly can’t wait to go to bed, but she needs this shower first. Maybe more to clear her head than anything else. Clarke hasn’t had the time to let reality set in yet. She is in New York, an unknown city, far from her mother, far from her old friends, far from her dreams.

_Not my dreams_, Clarke corrects herself in her head. _Hers._

Clarke’s mother, Abby, has wanted one thing from Clarke since she was born.

_”You will be the brightest doctor in Seattle.”_

That’s what her mother kept on saying until Clarke signed up for the first year of med school and decided to bail on the first day.

She had never heard her mother scream like that before. Since then, it seems the screaming hasn’t stopped. So Clarke got a job in retail, to make money and bolt out of Seattle as fast as she could. She worked for seven months before she decided to pursue her passion for art and applied to NYU, art being her major.

Now here she is, in a new city, and with no ties to anyone.

Clarke can’t help but sigh. It’s filled with relief and it is like a weight is lifted off her shoulders.

She’s so deep in thought she doesn’t notice the girl walking backwards at the corner of the hallway leading up to the bathroom.

”Ouch!”

Clarke lets a small grunt espace and tries to steady herself on the wall next to her.

She didn’t hit the other person’s back too hard, but still her shoulder hurts a bit.

Clarke rubs it distractedly before picking up her towel that fell during the small impact.

”Watch where you’re going!”

Clarke glances up at the person she bumped into - a tall girl, with dark hair and the most hypnotic green eyes Clarke has ever seen. Pretty or not, that girl is being rude, and Clarke doesn’t handle rudeness very well. Clarke furrows her eyebrows.

”Me? You shouldn’t walk backwards.”

”I was just saying goodbye to a friend.” The girl narrows her (beautiful) green eyes. ”And anyway I don’t have time for this. I still haven’t found my room.”

”Well, hope you got the building wrong so I don’t have to see your face everyday.”

With that, Clarke walks away in the direction of the bathroom. She frowns when she hears a cackle from behind her.

Some people are definitely crazy.

//

The shower takes longer than planned, but Clarke revels in the way the water slips down her body and washes away the last few days - months even.

She closes her eyes and sees her mother standing across from her at their favorite coffeeshop, just hours before Clarke flew away to New York.

”Don’t go. You know this is a mistake,” she had said. Clarke had been furious. Even in that moment, her mother would rather choke than be supportive of her daughter’s choices.

Clarke opens her eyes again. The water has turned cold.

Clarke dries herself off and puts on some clothes. She quickly finds her way back to her room and comes to a halt in front of the door.

She hears some noise inside the room, which means her roommate has arrived and Clarke has to socialize, at least to a minimum.

Clarke takes a deep breath before reaching the door handle.

For a minute, Clarke thinks she’s got the wrong room. The right side of the room is filled with posters from basketball teams Clarke hasn’t even heard of. There are trophies displayed on the desk and books sprawled out everywhere. Clarke’s heart clenches. It seems like she’s sharing a room with a hurricane.

Great, because Clarke loves to share.

As Clarke closes the door behind her, her roommate turns around.

Clarke’s eyes widen.

Hypnotic green eyes are staring at her as if Clarke is Americas’s most wanted.

Clarke feels like she lost the ability to speak.

The other girl obviously doesn’t feel the same way. She narrows her eyes and glares at Clarke.

”Great. Clumsy girl is my roommate.”

There’s a moment of silence before Clarke realizes she should say something. She opens her mouth to tell the rude jock off, but gets interrupted.

”Try not to touch any of my stuff. You’d probably break it.”

Clarke’s mouth shuts with a sharp clash of teeth before she finds her voice again. ”Okay, first of all, I have no desire to touch your precious ugly stuff. And second of all, _you_ bumped into _me_ earlier.”

Green-eyed-girl seems to find Clarke amusing, her lips tugging slightly upwards. She crosses her arms.

”That was totally your fault.”

She says it so calmly, it makes Clarke want to punch her in the face.

”My fault? You were the one walking backwards like a fucking idiot!”

Clarke notices the frustrated edge of her tone and takes a deep breath to regain some composure. She isn’t going to let some fucking asshole get under her skin. Especially not since she apparently has to live with said asshole.

”Yeah, exactly. You should have been more careful.”

Clarke can’t believe the nerves of that girl. A frustrated sigh espaces from her lips. She supposes it was too much to ask for when she prayed for a quiet, nerdy roommate that would leave her alone.

The other girl seems to take Clarke’s silence as a sign of admission, because she continues, ”Well, glad that’s settled.”

The brunette takes a step forward and reaches out a hand to Clarke.

”I’m Lexa. Your roommate.”

Clarke eyes the hand in front of her suspiciously before shaking it. She squeezes harder than necessary and the other girl - Lexa - smirks.

”Clarke. And if I have anything to say about this, we won’t be roommates for long.”

//

As it turns out, the fact that Lexa is a complete jerk isn’t enough for Clarke to get a new roommate.

She has made multiple demands, and every administrative has answered the same thing.

”You two will have to get along. Every room is full and we can’t switch people unless there’s a valid reason.”

”Try living with an asshole. Then talk to me again about valid reasons,” Clarke has replied every time. It seems the administration does not share Clarke’s sense of humour, because no one even gives her the hint of a smile.

Clarke supposes she has to accept her fate.

When she returns to her room that night, she’s grateful that classes haven’t started yet, but basketball practice has. It means Lexa is out of the room for at least another hour, playing around with some stupid ball. Which means Clarke gets to draw in a quiet and peaceful state of mind.

She’s in the middle of her third drawing when the door bursts open. Clarke jumps a little and her pencil draws a sharp line in the middle of the tree Clarke was trying to sketch.

The blonde turns around, furious, and is met with a cackling and infuriating brunette.

”That tree didn’t look right anyway,” Lexa throws at her, while casually putting away her sports stuff.

Her hair is still wet from the after practice shower, and Clarke tries not to get annoyed at the water drops Lexa leaves all around her.

”You probably draw like a five year old. I don’t think I need advice from you.”

Clarke’s tone is a bit too harsh, and that’s all Lexa needs to realize her earlier comment hit a little too close to home.

”You’ve never seen me draw.”

Lexa stares at her challengingly, as if she’s waiting for Clarke to take the bait.

”Don’t need to. You’re a jock, your head is probably devoid of any creativity.”

Clarke fights the urge to roll her eyes when she sees Lexa dramatically putting a hand over her heart, as if she’s been shot.

”You wound me.”

Clarke hopes the conversation will end there, because she’s already fed up with it.

But of course, Lexa is the persistent type.

”Do you wanna grab dinner with me and my friends tonight?”

Clarke looks at Lexa as she has lost her mind, mouth agape.

”Why on Earth would I wanna have dinner with my asshole roommate and her probably jerk friends?”

Lexa smirks and winks at her. ”At least, I’m _your_ asshole roommate.”

Clarke can’t believe this girl.

”Okay, I fail to see the point of this conversation, so I’m just gonna put my headphones and pretend you’re not here.”

”As if you could forget about me.”

Clarke tries very hard to ignore the fact that her cheeks are burning right now. She’s grateful she’s facing away from Lexa so the girl can’t see it. If she saw it, Clarke would never hear the end of it.

Not thirty minutes after, Lexa leaves the room and Clarke decides she’s had enough of trying to salvage the tree Lexa ruined. She’s pretty hungry anyway.

She grabs her bag, leaves the room and locks the door behind her.

She is pretty sure Lexa said she and her friends were going to the cafeteria that’s just down the stairs, so she decides to go for the small restaurant right outside of campus.

Just as she decides on which takeout food she’s about to order, she feels a tap on her shoulder.

”Hey, blondie.”

Clarke smiles. The girl she met just the day before, Raven, is grinning at her.

”Clarke, by the way.”

Raven pouts. ”Too bad. Blondie suits you.”

Clarke actually snorts at that, and from the way it makes Raven laugh, Clarke gets the feeling they’re going to get along just fine.

”You here to order food?” Raven asks.

”Yeah,” Clarke nods. ”I wanted to eat in my room, but maybe we can get dinner here instead? If you don’t have other plans of course.”

Raven smiles at Clarke’s suggestion. ”Yeah, works for me.”

//

Clarke has a surprisingly good night. That girl, Raven, never really stops talking and she’s the most sarcastic being Clarke has ever met - maybe more so than Clarke herself - but she’s a very nice person.

They exchanged numbers after dinner, and they briefly text before Clarke goes to bed.

Lexa comes back about twenty minutes after Clarke turned the lights off. Clarke barely hears her before falling in deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

A month of classes, and Clarke is already exhausted.

She drops her bag on Raven’s bed and plops down onto it.

”Ugh, I can’t stand her anymore.”

Raven turns around in her chair.

”What has asshole number one done now?”

”She decided to redecorate my side of the room today.”

Raven’s lips tug upwards.

”Not funny, Raven!” Clarke throws her a pillow. ”She said it was to prove to me that she has creative skills or whatever. So she decided to use all of my drawing stuff to make this giant portrait of me and hung it above my bed.”

”Oh I’d pay money to see that.”

Raven smiles at her friend.

”You have to admit it’s a little bit funny.”

”It would be,” Clarke admits. ”If she didn’t do it for the sole purpose of driving me crazy.”

Raven gets up from her chair to sit next to Clarke. She nudges her shoulder.

”Come on, you two need to make peace.”

”I tried!”

Clarke almost seems offended when Raven gives her a pointed look, but she quickly gives in.

”Okay, maybe I haven’t tried _that_ hard. But she’s driving me fucking crazy.”

”Sounds like you two need to get laid.”

Clarke throws another pillow at her and swaps her arm.

”Gross, Raven. I don’t want to picture us having sex.”

Raven arches a brow at that.

”I didn’t say you needed to fuck _her_.”

Clarke tenses and tries to hide her blush from Raven.

”Irrelevant anyway. I need to plot my revenge.”

Raven smiles at her friend’s antics.

”Sounds like you need a hot meal and a good night’s rest. I’m supposed to meet with Octavia and a bunch of her friends tonight. You should join us.”

Octavia has been Raven’s friend since they were kids. Clarke has met her a few times, and she really likes the girl. But meeting other people? She isn’t sure.

”I don’t really feel like socializing tonight.”

Raven rolls her eyes. ”Come on. Might be just what you need. Otherwise, people will think you just hate everyone.”

”I _do_ hate everyone.”

Raven feigns to be offended and Clarke corrects, ”Everyone but you, duh.”

//

It takes Raven practically dragging Clarke alongside her, but they make it to dinner with Octavia. And her friends. And-

”Lexa?”

Clarke’s roommate turns around and smirks when she sees the blonde.

”Clarke? Missed me already?”

Octavia steps in before Clarke murders the asshole.

”You two know each other?”

Clarke narrows her eyes, her gaze never leaving Lexa’s. She hears Raven cackling beside her, probably looking for some pop corn to enjoy the show.

”We’re roommates,” Lexa simply answers, breaking up eye contact to smile at Octavia.

”Unfortunately so.”

”Oh. That’s awkward,” is all Octavia says.

Lexa and Clarke both look at her suspiciously.

”Well you,” she points to Clarke, ”told me all about your asshole roommate that happens to be a friend of mine. And you,” she points to Lexa now, ”only said two words about your roommate. Super hot.”

Raven starts whistling and Clarke is glad she chose to be her friend.

Lexa’s eyes throw daggers Octavia’s way and Clarke can’t suppress the growing smirk on her face. It only grows wider when she notices the bright red creeping up Lexa’s face.

”I should have never talked to you during training last month,” Lexa says ruefully.

Octavia flashes her a grin. ”But then you’d have missed out on a great friendship.”

Clarke continues to stare at Lexa until the other girl accepts to meet her eyes.

”So, you think I’m _super_ _hot_?”

For the first time since they met, it’s Lexa’s turn to roll her eyes.

”Oh come on, let’s grab a seat before your head explodes or I say something that will make you want to kill me.”

And for the first time since they met, Lexa’s funny enough for Clarke to genuinely laugh.

//

Clarke thinks the night hasn’t been so terrible. Lexa hasn’t been a _complete_ asshole, and Octavia’s friends were actually pretty great.

After saying bye to Raven, Octavia and the rest of their friends, Clarke and Lexa start walking back to their dorm room.

They remain quiet for a few minutes, and it feels uncomfortable. To Clarke, at least. She’s used to hating on her roommate by now, so the fact that dinner went okay is a bit unsettling for the blonde.

Lexa is the first one to break the silence. ”I like Raven. She’s funny.”

Clarke gives a quiet chuckle. ”She likes you too. She thinks you’re hilarious.”

Lexa nudges her shoulder playfully. ”Must piss you off.”

Clarke glares at her, but Lexa seems to see right through it.

”Admit it. You had fun tonight.”

”Not thanks to you,” Clarke argues, even though she’s not sure that’s entirely true.

”Maybe not. But I didn’t ruin your fun like you usually think I do,” Lexa counters with a shrug.

Clarke narrows her eyes at her. ”Like I think you do? You’re fucking hell to live with, Lexa.”

Lexa actually genuinely laughs at that. ”I guess I deserved that. But it’s not like you’re perfect either.”

Clarke nods imperceptibly. ”Never said that. But at least I don’t make my roommate’s life hell on purpose.”

”I haven’t made your life hell!” Lexa exclaims, clearly offended in some weird way.

”You have,” Clarke insists and Lexa seems to give in.

The brunette sighs and stops dead in her tracks, causing Clarke to turn around and face her.

Lexa reaches out her hand.

”Start over?”

Clarke’s eyes flicker suspiciously between Lexa’s face and the hand she’s reaching out to her. Clarke’s not sure she’s buying it. She figures she can always play along, at least for now, to see how this turns out. She shakes the hand in front of her.

”Deal. But you’re not touching any of my stuff ever again.”

Lexa laughs wholeheartedly and throws her head slightly backwards. Clarke tries very hard not to stare at her.

//

As some sort of weird proof that her olive branch was genuine, Lexa invites Clarke to a basketball practice on the following week end.

Clarke keeps eyeing her suspiciously until Lexa huffs in exasperation.

”Come on. What’s the worst than can happen?”

Clarke’s lips tug slightly upwards.

”You throwing the ball right in my face?”

Lexa smirks and shoves her in the shoulder.

”Tempting, indeed.”

”See? This is why I don’t wanna come.”

”Fine,” Lexa lets out, grabbing her bag to head out of practice.

Right before she closes the door behind her though, she pops her head back in and adds, ”You don’t know what you’re missing out on though.”

And with that, she’s gone, and Clarke is left alone, smiling stupidly at nothing in particular on her desk.

//

Clarke hates to admit it, but it’s actually Raven that convinces her to go to Lexa’s game.

”Come on, blondie. Could be fun. And if you don’t like basketball, at least it can be worth it by watching Lexa stretch. Bet those abs are even better covered in sweat.”

Clarke swaps her friend’s arm. ”Raven! Gross!”

”Oh come on.” Raven rolls her eyes. ”Don’t tell me you can’t see how hot she is.”

Clarke looks disgusted for a moment, but Raven sees right through her.

”You totally have a crush on her.”

”I totally do not.” Clarke shakes her head. And she does not. She really doesn’t. Sure, she thinks Lexa is beautiful. Objectively speaking. Sure, sometimes she’s blushing at something Lexa says. But that’s all in good fun. No way she’s attracted to Lexa. One night of laughing together doesn’t erase a month of wanting to kill the girl.

Raven doesn’t seem to believe her, but Clarke doesn’t really care. She doesn’t have to explain herself. Not even to Raven. She knows she can never be attracted to someone like Lexa.

//

When Clarke actually gets to the game, she hears Raven grunting beside her.

Clarke arches a brow, amused.

”I thought you wanted to come.”

”Yeah, because I wanted to see hot and sweaty basketball players. But I didn’t think the crowd would be that…”

”Intense?” Clarke finished with an amused glance at her friend.

”Right,” Raven nods.

They find some seats at the back of the gymnasium. At least there, they’re not overwhelmed by the smell of sweat. Clarke stares at her phone for about five minutes, waiting for the game to start. Then, the crowd gets more and more vibrant and Clarke raises her head to look at what’s going on below her.

That’s when she sees her. Her exceedingly annoying roommate, harboring a grin like she owns the entire campus and making Clarke want to push her against the nearest wall and clear that smirk away from her face.

Not in a sexual way of course.

That’s not at all what Clarke is thinking of.

As she said to Raven earlier, she’s not attracted to Lexa in the slightest. Right?

//

After an hour into the game, Clarke gets bored. She feels the excitement when something big is happening for Lexa’s team, but apart from that, she’s growing pretty tired of the whole thing altogether.

So instead of counting the number of times Lexa orders something to her teammates like Clarke’s been doing for the past half hour - Lexa as captain is way hotter than Clarke expected - the blonde decides to pull her notebook from her bag.

She starts drawing awkward sketches of the team, then of some players, until her drawings quickly shift to one green-eyed player in particular.

Raven glances at her with a faint smile on her lips.

”Drawing your crush? Bet she’d melt over that.”

Clarke shakes her head imperceptibly. ”I drew the whole team, Raven”

Raven chuckles. ”And yet, for the last three pages, I’ve only seen our dear captain.”

Clarke shuts her notebook a little bit too fast.

“Looks like I hit a nerve.”

Raven is smirking a little bit too knowingly for Clarke’s taste.

”Or maybe you just killed my creativity.”

Raven snorts. ”I would hate to keep you away from your muse.”

”Murderer,” Clarke retorts and they both laugh at that.

Raven shits on her seat and she gets closer to Clarke so she doesn’t have to yell to be heard over excited supporters.

”Seriously, though. What’s going on with you two?”

Clarke can see Raven is genuinely asking, and she doesn’t want to lie to her friend anyway.

”Nothing, really. Lexa just said we should make peace, and then she asked if I could come see this game. It’s not like we’re suddenly friends. We’re just trying not to hate each other anymore.”

“Hate is a strong word,” Raven counters.

Clarke shits uncomfortably on her seat.

”You know what I mean. She annoys the fuck out of me. But I guess she’s been making efforts recently.”

”Well, good for you then. I’d hate for you to go to prison because you murdered her in her sleep,“ Raven deadpans.

”I thought we agreed murder was your specialty.”

”Asshole.”

”That’s why you like me.”

”I hate you.”

”No, you don’t.”

”No, I don’t.”

//

Clarke may have spoken a little too soon when she said Lexa had been making efforts to be less annoying.

Lexa’s team wins the game, so of course the captain is expected to go out with her team to celebrate. Some of the supporters - mostly friends with the team - decide to go as well. Lexa does offer Clarke and Raven, but they both turn it down.

_No way in hell I’m spending the night with some crazy jocks._

That’s how a few hours after the game ends, Clarke is laying in bed, trying to clear her mind and drift into a blissful sleep. Of course, that’s when her annoying roommate decides to basically _barge_ into the room like she’s a fucking elephant.

”Shhhhh,” she hears Lexa say. To herself it seems.

Clarke raises her head and glances at the brunette. She narrows her eyes.

_Is she drunk?_

Lexa closes the door as quietly as she can - so not so quietly considering her lack of soberness.

Clarke glances at the clock. Two in the morning. She has classes at eight, and she knows Lexa does too.

Lexa drops her bag and takes her shoes off before collapsing on her bed.

Clarke clears her throat, so that Lexa knows she’s awake, and the other girl slowly sits up.

”Shit. Have I woken you up?”

Clarke rolls her eyes. ”I think you’ve woken up the entire _floor_.”

Lexa laughs and tilts her head.

”I like when you’re angry. Your nose crunches up, makes you look like a tiny angry puppy. It’s cute.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. Maybe she misunderstood. It’s not like the other girl is really making an effort to articulate. But still, even this drunk, Clarke is pretty sure she heard Lexa correctly.

When Clarke remains quiet, Lexa sits up straighter and quickly looks away.

”Makes your eyes look bluer somehow.”

With that, Lexa goes to sleep, not even bothering changing clothes.

It takes a while for Clarke to settle back in her own bed, but when she finally does, she hears a faint sound coming from her right.

Lexa is snoring. That’s a new thing.

_Must be because she’s drunk._

Clarke tries to ignore how cute she thinks that is. Also terribly annoying, but still cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
